As The Sun Sets
by CJS51703
Summary: Monsters have been let onto the surface. One evening, Sans and Papyrus are the ones outside. And Sans has decided to let his blind brother enjoy it just as much as he can. (Bad summary, sorry. Impaired!AU, more information within.)


*****Hello, my friends! Let me say first: this story inspiration was comprised of the ideas of lynzeecillustration on DeviantART. Just putting that out there. Anyways, for those of you who might not be aware of this Impaired!AU, then it's about how Papyrus has lost his eyesight because Flowey injured him just that badly. Anyways, the characters belong to Toby Fox, the AU belongs to lynzeecillustration on DeviantART, the story plot belongs to me, and after such a long note, let's jump right in!**

Monsters were only allowed to go so far out of the cavern after the barrier had been broken. Although Frisk, Asgore, and the mayor of the town closest to Mt. Ebott were still working out all the details, they had already decided that the transition of monsters on the surface would be taken at a slow and steady pace. Just to ensure that no conflicts arose that couldn't be handled. But still, all the monsters had been enjoying the time they'd had on the surface so far in their small available area. It was pretty much the clearing around the mountain.

However, the only monsters enjoying the lovely view currently because of the later hour were Sans and Papyrus. Well...Sans was the one enjoying the view. He would occasionally look over at Papyrus, who was looking straight towards the sunset as if his eyes weren't useless and covered by a scarf that had been long-since wrapped around his skull.

It made Sans angry. Papyrus had so badly wanted to be on the surface to see everything. He was on the surface, yes. But Flowey had robbed Papyrus of his eyesight. Unless Sans and Alphys could think of a way to restore it, then the younger skeleton would never get to see anything, surface or underneath it. Sans just sighed, knowing he could do nothing about it at the moment.

"Dang it, Paps," he mumbled without thinking. "What about me?" Papyrus asked. "It's nothing, bro. Just...thinking out loud," Sans said. He suddenly felt the grip on his wrist tighten. "Need something?" he asked. "Sit down," Papyrus said.

So, both brothers sat down on the grassy terrain. "Anything else?" Sans asked. "Yes. I, the Great Papyrus, would like to know what the surface looks like. Tell me what's in front of you," Papyrus requested. Sans wasn't too surprised that he was asked that. He looked out in front of him. "Alright," he said. Papyrus stared ahead of him more intently than he originally was.

"Well...the sun's setting. It's about halfway down right now. The sky closest to the horizon is this pretty neat purple shade that's kinda hazy. And the sky around the sun is this orange and yellow mix. The orange...it looks just like your favorite color was. There's no clouds. There's no ceiling above us any more... it's just the sky. There's trees and grass as far as I can see. It's just what we all expected and a little more too," Sans described.

Papyrus was silent for several moments. "...it sounds amazing," was his eventual response. "I wish you could see it for yourself. If I could've been the one attacked and blinded in your place, I would've been," Sans said. He started to get riled up again until he felt the grip on his wrist tighten once again.

"You and Alphys are working on it. You shouldn't get angry over it," Papyrus assured. Sans considered what he'd just been told for several moments. Then, he put on his signature grin. "Alright, Paps. You're the best, you know that?" he asked. "Duh," Papyrus said. He wrapped his arms around his older brother. Sans hugged right back. The two stayed like that for a few moments.

Then, they broke apart, and sat in silence on the surface.

XxX

A little while passed. "Hey, nerds," a voice said. It belonged to Undyne, who'd just stepped out of the cavern "What's up, Fish Face?" Sans asked. "Don't call me that or I'll skewer you," Undyne said flatly. Then, she went on to say, "Anyways, come on. Everyone's going in for the night."

Sans nodded. "Be there in a sec," he said. So, Undyne turned on her heel and went back. "C'mon, bro, stand up," Sans said, also getting off the ground. Papyrus stood up and grabbed his cane-made out of a blue bone, what else-with one hand, while the other hand took Sans'.

"Alright, let's go," Papyrus said. So, he and Sans went back into the cavern.

Based on that single experience, both brothers just couldn't wait to be let onto the surface for good.

 *****FYI: this wasn't fontcest. Just the skelebros and some brotherly love. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this thing. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
